Much of the patient-oriented research in the area of pelvic floor disorders is methodologically weak, largely because of lack of appropriate training and education of clinical researchers in this field. Competing pressures of service and administrative roles erode away the essential time required to perform high-quality clinical research and to provide quality time to beginning investigators in a mentoring capacity. Ingrid Nygaard, M.D., an Associate Professor in Obstetrics and Gynecology at the University of Iowa College of Medicine, is committed to spending her career as a productive academic clinical researcher in the area of pelvic floor disorders. This award would provide the support to allow Nygaard to devote a greater percent effort to patient-oriented research and mentoring. Forty percent effort is requested in this proposal to perform these functions. This percent effort will complement the time already protected to perform the funded research described in the research plan. By further expanding her expertise in research methodology and advanced statistical techniques, Nygaard will increase her potential to make significant contributions to the field of pelvic floor disorders. This award will also allow her to dedicate the required time to mentor young investigators and increase the pool of clinical researchers in pelvic floor disorders. Nygaard's global aim is to significantly improve the quality of care of women with pelvic floor dysfunction. To this end, she aims to contribute to the body of literature in this area by conducting the highest possible quality patient-oriented research and by mentoring other investigators so that they can do the same. Her long-term career objectives include: 1) advancing the state of the science in women's pelvic floor disorders, 2) serving as a role model for junior scientists pursuing patient-oriented research in pelvic floor disorders, and 3) training a new cadre of clinical scientists interested in pelvic floor disorders. Her immediate goals over the five years encompassed in the award period include: 1) furthering personal knowledge in areas vital to patient-oriented research via didactic and self-directed learning, 2) conducting research pursuant to her recently awarded federal grants, 3) developing a multi-disciplinary group of junior investigators in pelvic floor dysfunction, and providing individuals in this group with appropriate mentoring to foster multi-disciplinary patient-oriented research, 4) implementing a combined fellowship program, with the Department of Urology, in Urogynecology and Reconstructive Pelvic Surgery, and 5) encouraging young researchers to pursue clinical investigation in women's health, and particularly in the area of pelvic floor disorders. Individuals to be mentored will be identified primarily from the departments of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Urology, and Internal Medicine (gastroenterology), and from the Colleges of Nursing and Public Health.